Bad Behavior
by uhyesplease
Summary: What happens when Puck gets stuck in detention with the stunning Miss Bierbeck? My little Secret Santa Recipient will have to 'punish' him, of course! Rated M for language and lemons. Gift for the TLS Secret Santa Exchange!


**Bad Behavior**

**For my dear Secret Santa: Becky "Bierbeck"**

"That is ENOUGH!" she said with clenched teeth from behind her desk. Becky was pissed; there was no way he was going to get away with that behavior.

The bell rang, signaling the end of class.

_Saved by the bell_.

Her students cleared out of the room, most of them cowering at her outburst. Of course one student remained seating calmly at his desk.

_Humph, now I'll let him have it._

"Come here," Becky asked, trying to remove the anger from her voice. She knew that antagonizing him more was not going to end well. He got up from his desk, walking slowly, almost stalking her like some wild jungle cat, until he stood in front of her desk. He peered at her with a glint in his eye. She knew she was dead meat.

_Stay. Strong._

"Noah-"

"It's Puck," he interrupted, his eyes burning, "Listen, I've told you to call me-"

"No, you listen to me! I am your teacher, and I will call you by your given name." She felt herself starting to get as flustered as she was a few moments ago.

_Just calm down and count to ten._

She closed her eyes and imagined the numbers as she ran through each one in her head. Her heart finally slowed and she opened her eyes.

_Was it even possible for him to move closer? _

Becky tried to regain her composure being so close to the student who had become the bane of her existence at McKinley High. He was constantly harassing her, blurting out inappropriate answers during class, riling up the other students, and making sexual innuendos about her clothing or hair every day. Today he was throwing those paper footballs in class while each student was taking a turn reading their poems.

She had had enough.

Becky looked at him again, even though the sexual innuendos were completely uncalled for they always seemed to pop up in her dreams, and now, more often, in those late nights when she was alone in bed. And seeing him here now, alone, sporting that arrogant grin with sparkling eyes, topped with his signature mohawk and dressed in low hung jeans with one of those tight Underarmor shirts that showed off his sculpted shoulders, amazing pecs, and emphasized every ripple in his abs. It nearly made her come undone.

_Come on! Get a grip; stop being an idiot and discipline this child! _

_Child – ha!_

Becky was a first year teacher, and was only three years older than him. If that.

And the look he was giving her wasn't childish at all. It was _all_ man.

"Noah, this is enough. I've told you over and over that throwing things and making a commotion like this in my class is not appropriate. I am done giving you warnings. Next time you pull these stunts; you will go to the Principal or worse, serve detention with me."

Puck smiled which put that impish glint in his eyes, put his hands on the desk, leaned forward. "Well, maybe there's a reason for my bad behavior. Should I tell you why, Miss Bierbeck?"

Becky mirrored his movements, but moved further away and towards the blackboard. However, there wasn't a smile on her face. "Ok, I'll bite," she said quietly, not sure she was going to like the answer. "Why?"

"Because," Puck said, licking his lips, "I've wanted you to give me detention. Haven't I been bad enough by now?" He leaned in even closer, "Do I get a detention?" Trying to provoke her further, he shoved the contents on her desk to the floor.

"What the hell?" Becky yelled. She bent down to clean up, and didn't notice when Puck walked over to the door and locked it. Her head snapped up at the click of the lock and her eyes connected with his when he flipped off the lights.

"What should I do for detention? It's the end of the school day and I've been very bad…" He walked closer, oozing confidence and blatant sex appeal, "However, I'm not sure I've been as bad as you. Giving me all those mixed signals, with your short skirts, low cut tops and fuck me eyes."

Becky gasped, she quickly grabbed everything she could within her arms reach and stood up to put them back on the desk.

"By all means, let me," Puck said, holding his arms out to take the papers, which he did and tossed them back onto the floor. He grabbed Becky around the waist and pulled her into his body. She was stunned with how hard he felt and how wet she became in an instant.

"This isn't right…I can't…" she said.

"Oh yes you can. I don't know if you know, but I'm nineteen and totally legal. And I checked your Facebook page, you're twenty-two." Puck picked her up and set her on the desk, pushing her short black skirt up her thighs and working himself between her bare legs.

"If you tell me you want me to stop, I will," he said, dipping his lips down to her ear. His breath sparked shivers down her back, but it was the kindness of his words that made her melt. She knew she could say no and he wouldn't push her.

"I don't….I don't….want you to stop," Becky said, breathless and with need.

Puck groaned, his grip on her hips tightening, and his erection pressing even harder into her damp panties. "I can't promise I'll be gentle, but you can trust me," he said, beginning to lick and kiss a path from her ear, and down her neck.

"Don't worry, Puck," she panted as he took her nipple into his mouth, biting down deliciously through her button-down shirt and sheer bra. "I don't want gentle."

Something came over her when he bit down. Becky realized she wanted this to go down her way. _My way, or the highway._ She forcibly bucked her hips and used her arms to push Puck off of her. A hurt expression crossed his face, followed by a flash of anger.

_Good, that's exactly it._

Becky hopped off the desktop. "Come here," she said and pulled the chair out from behind her desk so it was closer to the wall, and completely out of range of the small rectangular window in the door of her classroom.

Puck moved towards her. "Sit down." Becky continued, "And I don't want you to speak." He did as she asked and she was surprised he was following her orders, when usually he did everything in his power to usurp her authority. She looked into his eyes and saw an understanding in this game they were playing. But most of all she saw unadulterated, raw lust.

_Fuck_.

Becky quickly brushed away any thoughts of responsibility and guilt and anything else she should be feeling and concentrated on the amazing man before her. Because he was a man, pure and simple. She stood between his legs and ran her hands down his chest, gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it up and off of him. He continued to look at her, his lips slightly apart, his breath beginning to quicken.

"Miss Bier-"

She put a finger to his lips to shush him, shaking her head. "No, don't talk." She paused and began unbuttoning her shirt, "Use your mouth for something else instead."

Puck fought back a groan and eagerly cupped her breasts, roughly lifting one breast out her lacy underwire bra and sucked greedily on her nipple. Becky bit her bottom lip, trying to extinguish moans of her own, her hands going to his shoulders to support herself and stay upright. He worked over each breast, licking and sucking, bringing each nipple to life and nearly making her come from the stimulation, but she stilled herself. She wanted more.

Becky pulled herself away, ran her hands over her exposed breasts to the waist of her skirt. She unbuttoned and unzipped it, letting it fall to the floor. She was so thankful she had on cute panties today, white lacy boyshorts to match her bra. Puck continued to stare, licking his lips unabashed while soaking in the view. Becky smiled.

_Every boy's dream, huh?_

_Just watch this._

She dropped to her knees, hearing Puck let out a throaty gasp of his own, and began unbuckling his belt. He lifted his hips off the chair so she could take off his jeans. Becky didn't waste any time and looped her fingers into his underwear to take them off too. She pushed the jeans and underwear combo down to the floor, letting them stay around his ankles. She slowly let her eyes travel up his strong calves, thighs and then set them on the prize.

His cock was big. Really fucking big. Like, she wasn't exactly sure how this was going to work big. It was pointing at her, glistening with a bit of precum on the top and it seemed to bob with each heartbeat. She found herself moaning again, but pushed it back down, trying to keep control of this situation. She'd make it work.

As hard as it was to do, she dragged her gaze from his gorgeous cock, back up his sculpted chest and focused on his face. He was wearing that shit-eating grin that both pissed her off and haunted her dreams.

_Payback's a bitch._

"I bet you want to fuck me, right?"

He looked at her, still playing along by not speaking.

"You may speak."

"Yes," he said his voice husky, reaching down to stroke his length, "I really want to fuck you."

"I bet you want me to suck your dick too."

"Oh yeah, baby." He started breathing harder and increasing his speed.

"Isn't this MY detention? I'm not sure you should get what you want."

He stopped cold, his stare cold and a bit hurt. "But I thought-"

"You thought wrong."

Silence.

"I'm going to fuck you. You're going to do it exactly how I tell you."

Puck signed in relief and chuckled. "Shit, you are hardcore."

"Enough talking – just do as I say."

"Yes, Ma'am." He leaned back in his chair, his dick as hard as ever.

"Take off my panties."

He moved his hands up to the sides of her boyshorts and began to pull them down.

"Uh uh. Not your hands. With your teeth."

He let go, and leaned forward in the chair, his dick hitting his stomach, as he gripped one side of Becky's boyshorts with his teeth and one hand on her hip to steady himself. He got them down to her knees and she lifted one leg out, and then the other, leaving her panties dangling in his teeth. She reached over to grab them out of his mouth and tossed them over to the floor.

Becky could feel how wet she was and knew she didn't need any other foreplay. She looked at his rather imposing erection and hearing a slight cough from Puck, she knew she spent a second too long worrying about how it was going to fit.

"I have condoms in my wallet, in the back pocket of my jeans." Puck said quietly, trying not to ruin the mood.

"Oh – um, yeah, ok." Becky murmured and dug through the back pocket, found the wallet and a condom packet. She ripped it open, and slowly rolled it on his length. Puck sighed and exhaled a long breath when she brushed her hand across his balls and then back up his covered shaft.

"I don't want gentle, remember?"

Puck nodded. He reached out for her and Becky shook her head 'no'. She swung one leg over his hip and then the other and scootched up his lap. He tried again to reach around her waist, or cup her ass but she shook her head again. Instead, she arched her back and reached her arms behind her, her hands holding onto the tops of his thighs. He used his hand to push his erection down, rubbing his swollen head against her slick, wet lips.

Becky couldn't help herself and moaned, relishing the sensation. "Puck. Move your hands to my ass," she said forcefully. "Now."

When he did, she went to her tiptoes, tilting her hips up to sheath herself on his cock. It hurt for a second, but she dipped her hips down and continued to slide down his shaft. Puck pulled her in closer to him, squeezing and kneading her cheeks.

"Oh, fuck," they both cried out. They continued this slow movement, each thrust she coated his dick with her wetness. Puck used his hands to help her rock back and forth, in opposing forces from her hips. He'd pull his hands in and push his hips up, Becky would continue moving, almost standing, using her hands to support and steady her. Slowly, their speed increased. Becky could feel herself getting closer, and Puck was starting to talk under his breath. She couldn't tell if it was just expletives, or he was trying to say something coherent. She knew she wasn't able to.

Her shoulders started to get tired, and she pushed herself up to wrap her arms around his shoulders. Puck's head centered in on one nipple and took it into his mouth and sucked it hard. Becky could feel a convulsion start from nipple to clit and she rocked into Puck's lap harder. He moved to the other nipple and smacked her other ass cheek.

"Oh shit," she groaned, "Yes, Puck!"

Still he remained silent. She could hear their heavy breathing, and a slick sound coming from where they joined, and a few times Becky felt the chair move and slide a bit across the tile floor. Suddenly Puck moved one of his hands off her ass and right onto her clit. Again Becky cried out from the sensitivity, but didn't stop him.

He picked up speed further, one nipple in his mouth, holding onto her ass, and furiously rubbing circles over her clit. Becky couldn't stand it; she was going to cum, fast and hard. It seemed like she was hanging on the edge forever, but then, like the darkness before dawn, she burst into light. The waves of pleasure rocked through her body, hitting her harder than ever before.

Before she could comprehend what was happening, she was up off his lap and lying on her back, across her desk, yet still joined to Puck.

"Come again, for me baby," he said, lifting both of her legs up and over his shoulders while he pounded into her on her desk. The new angle, as well as him taking control, made her fly right back to that cliff again, and she tumbled over. This time, she felt him shudder and cry out too.

It was only a few seconds, but it felt like hours. Puck gently pulled out and set her legs down to dangle lightly over the edge. He disposed of the condom, found her panties and put them back on her. He pulled up his underwear and jeans, buckling his belt. He found Becky's skirt and dressed her, helping her up and off the desk so she could fasten it. They both continued to get dressed, catching looks from each other, but not saying a word.

Puck grabbed his backpack, turned and walked towards the door.

"Puck?" Becky said. He sighed and turned back around to face her.

"If you disrupt my class again, I'll have to ask you to stay for detention."

He grinned, walking towards her and kissed her mouth hard. "I'm counting on it, Miss Beirbeck."

_A/N_

_This was just a little fun for my Secret Santa - I know she loved it, and I hope you did too!_

_Many thanks to my betas: Betti Gefecht (NWYT) and OnePushyFox! Betti also made a sweet banner to go with this gift - it's posted on my profile! *kisses*_


End file.
